Fall Will Never Be Forgotten
by waterloggedxx
Summary: Ryou’s school has broken up for the October break. Between work and extra study, Ry barely finds time for anything else, until Thelma takes him to a gig he’ll remember forever, along with the super sexy frontman. Of course, it’s hard to keep love from goi
1. ryou's sucky day

**Fall Will Never Be Forgotten**

**Ryou's school has broken up for the October break. Between work and extra study, Ry barely finds time for anything else, until Thelma takes him to a gig he'll remember forever, along with the super sexy frontman. Of course, it's hard to keep love from going pear shaped when you're 16 and, well, Ryou…**

**Ssor - what's the deal with this? Basing it entirely on the whole –autumn holidays- thing and here's me on spring break and studying for my standard grades. Amazing. Just spells freak out of the century doesn't it? Ach well, I'll just get on with it I guess…**

**-YGO characters etc do not belong to moi-**

**x**

Ryou sighed and sidled into the smoothie bar he worked in, Taste. It had been a boring enough say in school and he barely got anything done, what with the constant din around him from the students whittering on about where they were vacationing to and when. The ashen haired boy couldn't really care less, because he knew exactly where he'd be: stuck at work. At least Thelma wasn't abandoning him completely, she was staying in Domino too. But then, that was only because she needed to go to the extra tutorials for exam study. Fabulous.

Grimacing, Ryou placed his schoolbag and coat in his locker, taking out the hideous white shirt and matching hat. The damn things had the tri coloured 'Taste' logo and everything.

"just kill me now" Ryou whispered sarcastically to himself as he replaced his school shirt with the regulation one, tying his long white hair into a ponytail before popping the hat on top.

"afternoon Ryou" Jou smiled, handing the boy his nametag "Jou, why do you have this?" Ryou asked, looking at it perplexingly before pinning it to his left breast pocket. As if working in itself wasn't bad enough, he had to work with Jou. "I'm not sure" the blonde scratched his head and stared into space, "but I have it, and ya need it, you can thank me later"  
"umm, yea" _good grief this has to be worse than death_. Spying a customer, Ryou located himself behind the polished counter and smiled sweetly, "welcome to Taste"  
the girl smiled back, supporting the Domino cheerleading uniform, she must be on her way to practise, Ryou thought to himself before going on to wonder why there would be practise on the last day of term.  
"can I have a mixed berry smoothie please?" "Coming right up" he replied, nodding his head and walking over to the station, placing various ingredients into the clear plastic cup and whizzing them together before snapping the dome shaped lid on top and piercing a straw through the middle, "that'll be $2.95" the girl took the smoothie and beamed, handing him the change before skipping out the shop, slurping away.  
"well she was cute" Jou commented, slumping over the counter "don't you have some form of work to get on with?" Ryou tried his best not to snap, of course it was extremely difficult and pretty pointless anyway. Telling Jou to work was like taking a bag of frozen peas and rolling each one down a hill separately. Who would do that?  
"Ryou"  
"yes!" he jumped, startled and turned to the counter, Thelma smirking back at him, "hah, scared you didn't i"  
gulping, he replied, "um, no…what are you doing here…besides terrorising me"  
"oh. Well, I came to get a drink. And also, there's this band playing tonight at the"  
"let me stop you right there" the boy broke in, Thelma, clearly unamused, started tapping her foot loudly, "you have coursework to be studying"  
"oh Ry, it's Friday night!" she sighed, throwing her hands in the air, "come have some fun, look, I'll show you the flyer when you bring my tropical smoothie over to table number 5"  
"whatever" clearly defeated, but then Thelma was never one to take the 'boring' way out. He guessed a band wouldn't be too bad, I mean it'd take his mind off of school and give him a break from lonely nights alone with a tub of ice cream and a British chick flick.  
Preparing the smoothie, he tucked a stray bang hair behind his ear and walked towards Thelma's table, where she produced a brightly coloured flyer excitedly.  
"Look!" she exclaimed, stabbing at the photo of the band with her index finger, "don't they look hot"  
"Inadvertently?" Ryou read the band name questionably, "they sound, obscure"  
"but they look the sex don't they"  
Ryou had to admit, the frontman did look pretty stunning, however their talent was yet to be recognised.  
"come on Ryou, please?" she begged he rolled his chocolate orbs, "oh fine, I'll pick you up at seven and we can head there together"  
"oh awesome! You'll have a blast"  
_yea. I'm sure._

Slamming the locker door shut, Ryou breathed out deeply and slid down to the tiled floors of the changing room. Thankfully, his shift was over. It wasn't even a particularly long shift, that was the depressing part.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder the teenager exited the smoothie shop, looking up at the darkening sky before advancing down the street. If it was going to rain, at least his house wasn't far. Amane wouldn't be home though, which could be a good or bad thing, depending on the circumstance.

The door opened with a creak, and the teenager sighed, flinging his bookbag to the radiator and slipping the not-so-shining black shoes off his feet and onto the newspaper laid out under the coat stand. He fiddled through the mail as he slid the jacket off his shoulders, hooking it to a peg before continuing on to the kitchen, dropping the bills and leaflets in a pile on the breakfast bar. An hour and a half till he had to meet Thelma.

"Now, what do I wear to something like this?" he asked aloud, looking in his long, bedroom mirror as he held a rather cute faded red shirt up to his torso. "suppose this could do, with my drainpipes"

he really didn't know why he was so bothered anyway, it wasn't like tonight would be any different from any other gig Thelma had taken him to. It was always just a repeat, different band, same story. And the girl always went nuts for it, why? He just couldn't figure it out. Maybe music just wasn't his thing? Well, either way, he didn't plan on going smelling like mixed fruit and algebra books.

The water ran freezing, the boy shivered as it touched his skin leaving icy trails along the goosebumps. Massaging the honey milk into his skin, Ryou shut his eyes and let the sweet scent take over.

Soon enough, he was standing infront of the mirror again, fully clad and running a pair of mousse covered hands through his silky locks making them shock out slightly. Three buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his silky smooth chest slightly. Something seemed missing, but he couldn't place what. Shrugging it off, he grabbed his car keys and slipped his converse on, locking the door and jogging to the little Honda Jazz parked outside.

The car wasn't the most amazing one he'd ever set eyes on, but he adored it. The thing was almost like a friend to him, but then any teenage boy would say the same, or so he presumed. Popping a c.d. in he started the engine and headed off to Thelma's.

"you're early" she retorted, sidling into the car and snorting at his choice of c.d. "I hope you like tonight's band"  
he gulped, "yes, I hope so too"

Admittedly, Ryou was fearing the worst. Usually, all the gigs Thelma took him to were some form of death metal and it truly frightened him. Even the people were frightening with –walls of death- and the well loved mosh pits. Mind you, everyone does that these days, which makes it slightly better.

The venue was a strange choice, the Domino Academy, a fairly classy bar with a giant stage. Gingerly stepping inside, Ryou's eyes scanned the dimly lit room, the bar quite obviously and I.D. only ordeal, he wouldn't be using that then.

People were already crammed into the room, Thelma grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged him through the gathering crowd to the front of the stage, guitars were sitting out on their stands, the paint glimmering under the little light that there was. Ryou caught held his breath.

Cheers went round the room as the band appeared, the drummer the man with the long, jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Twirling his drumsticks impressively, he sat at the kit. The bassist was extraordinarily tall, longish chestnut locks moved slightly as he picked up his bass, expression never once changing from a sort of, moody malevolence. The third and last member of the band was the beautiful white haired boy with the sharp hazel eyes. Ryou let out the breath he was holding and stared with eyes as wide as saucers. He was even more beautiful in person with his tight leather trousers and black shirt unbuttoned all the way down revealing his toned chest and flat stomach. The sixteen-year-old was even more taken in by the silver nose ring and numerous ear piercings.

Inadvertently started their set with a moderately glam rock number, easing into the night with a bit of punk rock and very loose acoustic. Thelma didn't look too happy, the music wasn't really her scene for once, but Ryou was lapping it up, especially the cover of 'summer of '69'. By the end of the set, Ryou was almost upset to be going home.

He watched eagerly as the band left the stage, turning round, expecting to see Thelma beside him. To his shock she had disappeared.  
"oh great" clasping his hands behind his back, he peered round the bar, sidestepping a couple of times. Still no where in sight.  
"lost something"  
he jumped at the hand on his shoulder, even more so when he realised who it was.  
"cat got your tongue"  
he shook his head nervously, "no, sorry. Um, my friend, Thelma, she's just, sort of, well"  
"gone? Took off without notification"  
Ryou could feel the blush on his cheeks and looked away, "I guess you could say that"  
"well, tell you what. Since she's so kindly left you, how about you come have a drink with me"  
the frontman was smirking mischievously, it made Ryou just long to go with him even more, "well, I'm a bit, underage"  
the other snorted, humoured, "ah, but you're with me, it'll be fine"  
"and also, I'm driving" he added hopefully "ok then kiddo, I'll buy you a coke"  
"thank" he smiled awkwardly and the other just laughed and slung his arm round Ryou's shoulders.

Sitting on the bar stools, the boy ordered Ryou a coke, and himself a vodka and tonic. When their drinks were placed infront of them, he turned round, "so, what's your name"  
"Ryou" Ryou replied shyly, "What's yours"  
"Bakura" he took a gulp of his drink, "and tell me, what's a kid like yourself doing in a place like this"  
_am I really that bad?_ Ryou thought worriedly, "mm, well, I was in work and Thelma showed me this flyer, and she drags me to gigs all the time, but this time she didn't enjoy the music, whereas"  
"you usually hate it and it was right down your street"  
he nodded awestruck and Bakura laughed "so you got roped in and ended up having a pretty good night"  
"yea, pretty much" he sipped his drink lightly "well, I'm glad you had a nice time…one of the first gigs we've ever done"  
"you're very good" Bakura watched him attentively, "we've been together since our last year in high school"  
"how, long ago was that? If you don't mind me asking" he added quickly Bakura chuckled, "a year ago"  
"you're only, 19"  
"18, 19 next spring"  
"ahh" he looked away, feeling pretty foolish "so you're in high school"  
"yes"  
"I'm gonna go ahead and say you're about, 15 – 16"  
Ryou nodded, "16"  
"good looking 16 year old, got a girlfriend"  
"no"  
"got a boyfriend"  
"no" Ryou repeated with a blush "ah, but you'd like one"  
"well…I don't know, I mean, no one's really, and I haven't ever met anyone, well maybe, I'm not"  
"I love how you keep doing that, it's adorable" he smiled, stroking Ryou's cheek gently. _oh good grief, is he, hitting on me? No, he can't be!  
_"and you say you work"  
"yes, hate the place, need the money"  
"ah, where do you"  
"There you are"  
Ryou swallowed shakily, "hi Thelma, where were you"  
"oh, I met this amazing guy, got his number and everything, but listen I think we should go now before it turns into a raging party"  
he gave Bakura and apologetic look, "I'm sorry I'd better go, thank you for the drink and everything"  
"maybe I'll see you again and we can finish?" he leant over and kissed Ryou on the cheek, casting a sugar pink trace on his features, "bye"  
"bye" he swooned as Thelma practically pulled him out the bar.  
_This has been, the greatest night to come out of the shittiest day_

**x**

**Ssor – well, that was the first part of this rockstar meets smoothie boy type thing. Hope you liked it, hell, hope you read it.**


	2. a day, a date, a kiss

**Ssor – my goodness, I'm so tired, and it's quarter to 3 in the morning, I never noticed / I suppose this is what quizmania does to me, they have this monkey thing going on…never mind, it's not important…oo. A synthesizer is an instrument? Wow. Did not know that. Well. I'm going back to my story now.**

**Basically to recap, Ryou was having a pretty average day, got dragged to a gig by his best friend (what an amazing thing to do, if only they'd do that to me instead of dragging me to McDonalds) and ended up meeting this guy he's completely fallen for, named Bakura (well naturally) so yes.**

**x**

Ryou opened his eyes as the morning light filtered through the blinds and onto his face. Yawning and rolling over in the covers, he smiled blissfully and replayed the previous night in his head. Bakura really had been talking to him, and really had kissed him on the cheek. And Thelma really wasn't amused. But he wasn't entirely bothered about that, because Bakura had actually seemed interested! Pity they'd never see eachother again.

Sitting up and stretching again, the 16-year-old plodded through to the bathroom to take a shower, only finding himself smiling all over again. He just felt so great, which was strange, especially as it was probably about to be crushed the second he stepped into 'Taste'.

The uniform shirt seemed to feel so nice that morning, and Ryou was happier to wear it with his drainpipes rather than his school trousers. Nevertheless, he shoved a random band tee in his backpack, threw a zip up hoody on over the shirt and grabbed his converse to leave.

It was a beautiful day out. So cliché, Ryou thought, but it's still amazing. One of those mornings he actually felt like acting out of character, deciding to skip down the pavement, white hair swinging lightly in the gentle breeze.

"morning staff!" he called cheerfully, swinging in the door causing minor alarm to everyone in the room.  
"my goodness" the manager breathed unbelievingly, "someone's in a good mood this morning"  
"well, you'd be too" Ryou laughed back, entering the staff changing room, opening up his locker and slinging his backpack and hoody inside, quickly pinning on his name badge and work hat.

Although it was only half ten, someone had already spilt three smoothies on one table and lots of gumball wrappers were placed across and around another. Taking a wet cloth, Ryou wiped away the sticky mess, humming one of last nights numbers to himself. Moving onto the silver foil rappers, more customers entered, resulting in Ryou back behind the counter and mixing smoothies.

"you know, I saw the most amazing thing on the T.V. last night" commented Jou's slightly more intelligent girlfriend Mai as she mixed together a blueberry smoothie, "it was like, 3D, but, you know those mad films, the ones with the glasses? It was like that"  
"oh right, I get you" Ryou nodded, intrigued, "but, like, what was it actually about"  
"it was a skateboarding flick" she turned and handed a customer their drink along with a pack of chocolate kisses and a muffin, "do you still skateboard Ry"  
he put some change in the cash register, "well, sometimes, when I'm not here or at school or studying or"  
"or generally being you" she giggled and wiped the counter with a cloth, "you are such a workaholic, you should get a hobby, or even better, a date"  
"in the process my dear"  
they both looked up. Ryou gawped. Mai beamed and fluffed her hair slightly, "Welcome to Taste" she said seductively, "can I help you"  
he eyed her up and down, "well – Mai, actually, I'm here to see Ryou, but thanks all the same"  
she looked slightly disappointed and turned to the mixers, Ryou blushed, "how did you know I worked here?" he asked amazed "I didn't. I was driving past and happened to see you through one of the windows, decided I'd pop in"  
"oh. Well, here I am, I guess"  
Bakura laughed, showing a set of pearly white fangs and an impressive tongue piercing, "since I'm here, can I order"  
"oh!" Ryou went pink, "I'm sorry, my manners, of course, what would you like"  
Bakura scoured the menu behind them quickly, "can I just have, passion fruit, please" is was more a statement than a question.  
"sure"

Bakura watched as Ryou got busy making his smoothie. The youngers slim figure danced through his mind and he was suddenly brought back to reality as the drink was placed on the counter infront of him.  
"how much"  
"no, for you, free. Just think of it as, equal, for the drink last night"  
Bakura side smirked, "why thank you smoothie boy" he took a sip of the drink and nodded approvingly, "you're good at this…anyway, I was more wondering if you wanted to come to a gig with me tomorrow night"  
"a gig? With you?" he repeated almost unconvinced "yes" he looked away for a moment, "you like Jimmy Eat World"  
Ryou's face broke into a grin, "yes, they're jazzed"  
"good. Because I have two tickets and there's only one of me, fancy coming"  
"sure…I'd love to…but, why would you want to take me"  
Bakura let out a wry laugh, "wanted to take you out, you're quite the looker, and quite a catch" Ryou blushed even more, turning away to mix another customer's smoothie.  
"I'll take that as a yes. When are you on a break"  
Ryou glanced at his watch. It was already half one.  
"just now actually"  
"amazing, come a walk with me"  
Ryou nodded, slipping round the counter and following the 18-year-old out of 'Taste' and into the street.  
"where are we going?" he dared to ask Bakura shrugged, "park? We can sit on a bench for a while I suppose"  
"that, sounds nice"

Few minutes later, both teenagers sat on a wooden bench by the lake in 'Hope Street Park'. "you really do look quite hunger fulfilling in that uniform Ry" Bakura joked "oh, no I hate it, it's so"  
"tasteless?" he offered "exactly! Such a sucky job" he sighed and looked at his converse scuffling the Astroturf "why do you do it then"  
he shrugged, "need the money I guess. It's just Amane and me at home, so we both need to put money towards the house"  
"sister I'm guessing"  
"yea"  
"bummer" Bakura clasped his hands loosely, his gaze trailing off to the sunbeams on the water, "I don't do the whole, work thing. The band pretty much brings the money in, I mean we do small things, but nothing major, not like last night"  
"must be great, to have a band"  
he beamed, "yea it is, we can do what we want, play what we feel, throw beer over the audience"  
Ryou giggled, "you're very good"  
"you really liked it that much"  
he nodded "I'll give you a demo c.d. if you want"  
"oh sure, that'd be great!" Bakura shrugged and Ryou followed his gaze, trying to suss out exactly what the frontman was thinking, although it was pretty hard to tell.  
"so, what track did you like best last night?" he said suddenly, interrupting both their thought patterns.  
Chocolate brown orbs blinked thoughtfully, "that one about, loving the impossible to love"  
He nodded in response, "you mean, crack the code"  
"I think so" Ryou murmured, "did you write it"  
"we all wrote it together. I write some of the songs myself though"  
"do you, have a muse?" Ryou chanced, but he had to know, it was one of those things he always wanted to ask anyone artistic in any way, shape or form. The other breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet autumn scents around them, "well…it's one of those things you just feel, inspired, by whatever comes to you that has some sort of significance"  
Ryou nodded understandingly, "it's like painting? You…have to find something that catches your eye before you can paint it"  
Bakura's lips curved upwards in a small smile, "and you paint"  
"yes"  
"what sort of things do you paint?" Bakura enquired curiously Ryou paused, "…whatever takes my fancy really"  
"people"  
he laughed causing Bakura to arch and eyebrow, "what's so funny"  
the boy rubbed his eyes gently, "I painted a picture of Thelma and Amane together once, by a tree, that was just priceless"  
"never done a life drawing then"  
he blushed. _I know exactly who I'd love to do a life drawing of though.  
_"listen, the gig's at 8 tomorrow, why don't we meet up again after your shift and go see a movie or something"  
Ryou blushed again, averting his eye's from the rocker's, "well, I guess that sounds nice…didn't know rockstars went to the movies though"  
"this one does" he smirked in response and began to walk across the grass to the cobblestone path leading out the park gates, "come on, you can't be late from your break"

Thelma's raven curls bounced slightly as she bobbed into 'Taste' later that day. Making her way towards the counter, she slid onto one of the stools and caught Ryou's attention with a little wave. He sauntered over, already holding her favourite flavour.  
"You always come in at this time and ask for this flavour" he stated before she could ask.  
"and why are you in such a good mood today?" she asked, drumming her fingertips on the counter.  
"I have a date"  
Thelma almost choked, "you're shitting me"  
"nope, I have a date" he repeated, "We're going out to the movies tonight and to a Jimmy Eat World gig tomorrow"  
she raised the straw in and out the cup for a moment, pondering the mystery catch, when suddenly she realised, "it's him from last night isn't it"  
"mmmaybe" "well, that's certainly interesting"  
_certainly is, dating here I come! Oh. Maybe I should re think this, should this be the kind of thing I'm meant to spend hours obsessing over?  
_"good luck! That's what I say" _did I just blank out? Crap! What the hell did she just say?  
_"are you even listening to me"  
"can't talk! Duty calls!" and he rushed off, leaving the girl sitting utterly confused.

_Dating…maybe dating is like fine wine, gets better with time? Actually, does wine get better with time? I don't like wine…  
_"Ryou!" Mai snapped, "You've just spilt cranberries all over the place"  
_oops._ "sorry Mai"_ now where was i? oh yea, dating. Eek, never been on a date before, I bet I totally screw it up.  
_"Ryou!" screeched the blonde, "are you gonna clean up this mess today or do I have to do everything"  
"sorry" the ashen haired one apologised, sinking to his knees and soaking up the juice with a wet cloth. _Did I pick the right band tee? Oh what if I don't look ok? I don't have the time to go home and change into something else! I need to avoid getting anything on these jeans under all costs.  
_"all clean"  
"good…your heads everywhere today boy what's going on with you"  
"oh. Nothing. Hey look!" his hands clapped together excitedly, "it's six twenty five, my shift finishes in five minutes, can I go change"  
the blonde sighed and rolled her violet eyes, "whatever"  
"awesome"

The little white hat tumbled into the locker innocently, the shirt following after it albeit, slightly crumpled. With a spray of deodorant and a brush through his hair, Ryou slipped on his band tee and hoody, racing out the back door faster than a cheetah on a sugar rush.

Bakura was sitting in his car outside, a Bowling for Soup album blaring away. Spying Ryou he beeped the horn, causing the younger to jump slightly before walking towards the car.  
"hey you"  
"hi" Ryou answered innocently, opening the passenger door and sitting down.  
"any movie ideas"  
he shook his head _hope this isn't going to be as awkward as it feels.  
_"I'll surprise you then eh"  
Ryou shivered.

Both boys stepped into the movie theatre, the older of the two strolling around, looking at the giant Perspex boxes with various film posters behind them. "that looks ok" the shy smoothie boy commented, indicating to the latest fantasy film.  
"then we'll see that"  
Before Ryou could open his mouth, Bakura'd grabbed his hand and was charging towards the ticket booth. Well, no point in arguing was there?  
"and would you like foreats"  
"oh right, me"  
"who else?" Bakura laughed, "gummy bears? I bet you like those"  
"how did you know"  
Bakura shrugged and paid for a box, "lucky guess…c'mon, the films starting soon, want to get good seats don't we"  
"oh yea, sure"

It was almost nine when the film let out, Ryou not getting home till just before half past. Standing on the doorstep, Bakura and Ryou chatted softly under the night's darkness. Trees whispered as the wind blew through their thinning branches, both boys hair rustling gently.  
"thank you, for tonight"  
"did you enjoy the film"  
Ryou nodded happily, "thank you"  
"seriously" the singer laughed, "it was nothing…you take care, I'll be here tomorrow"  
Expecting Bakura to leave, Ryou moved to put his key in the door, completely unsuspecting of the gesture about to be made. In a move, Bakura captured the younger's lips in a soft, soothing kiss, leaving Ryou stumbling in the doorway when his date did leave.  
"I can't wait to tell Thelma!"

**x**

**Ssor – and there we go, second part done. This was slightly worse than the first but nonetheless. I'm trying to work photo bucket. Completely not happening for me, but ah wells.**


	3. panic! at the doorway

**Ssor – I had a really lazy day today when I was clearly supposed to be studying. Ach well, plenty of time (ok, not really, but still)…**

**As a quick reminder of the previous chappie, Bakura asked Ry on a date to see Jimmy Eat World (how immense would that be? I-heart- them!) and they went on a date to the cinema, where little Ryou had a goodnight kiss, aww.**

**x**

"so he kissed you then"  
The boy squealed in delight down the phone, lying on his back staring at the ceiling and twirling the cord round his fingers, "it was immense"  
There was a chuckle from the receiver, "tell me tomorrow, I'm going to bed"  
"night" after placing the phone on the wooden bedside cabinet, Ryou sighed heavily and rolled over. Shutting his eyes it was as if he could feel Bakura's arm around him all over again.

Ryou rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. A fuzzy image of his sister in her 'wonder woman' pyjamas was infront of him, as his focus came back he could see clearly the coffee mug in her hands and her fuzzy slipped tapping on the floor.  
"so, you're up late"  
"I know" the boy yawned, sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, "where were you the other night"  
"college party, stayed the night" she sat opposite him, sliding a mug of sweet tea across the counter, "so yes, why are you up so late, it's unlike you"  
her brother took a sip of the tea, blushing instantly, "I was out on a date, and when I got home I was on the phone to Thelms"  
Amane smirked, "a date eh? What's her name"  
"his name" Ryou corrected, "Bakura. His name's Bakura"  
"ah…well, where did you go"  
he shrugged, "the movies, we're going out again tonight"  
she grunted a response, "I wanted you to stay here with me actually, but I guess that's thwarted"  
"ha!" Ryou exclaimed, standing up, grabbing a slice of toast and leaving the room, "I guess it very well is"

It was another lovely day out, Ryou just couldn't believe he had to spend it stuck indoors tutoring Malik. Since the pair had become friends, it seemed so unbelievable that Malik needed both his and Thelma's help in almost every subject and have work together, but still have time to hang out. Typical.

Knocking on the door of the flat, Ryou waited a good few minutes before the familiar Egyptian boy answered the door, smiling sleepily and gesturing the whitenette inside. Ryou slid off his coat and converse, hugging his textbooks to his chest before advancing to the livingroom where a big space had been made on the floor for them to sit and work.

Malik sat cross legged and pointed at a highlighted paragraph from one of the textbooks he already had out,  
"See this" he complained, stabbing it with the pencil, "this is the most difficult thing I've ever seen"  
Chocolate brown eyes rolled in their sockets, "Malik, this isn't difficult, it's the Sine and Cosine rules, look, you need help working it"  
He nodded hopelessly.  
"I don't know how Thelma can tolerate you, I really don't"  
"likewise…but please, just show me how it works"  
Ryou breathed in deeply and shook his head before scribbling down in his intricate handwriting how to do the problem. Malik followed it with his eyes, nodding every so often to show his understanding.  
"right, get it now"  
"uh huh" a tanned hand then flipped a few pages, "how about this, you know how to do this"  
"box plots?" _good grief I remember teaching him this a couple weeks ago. Forgotten already._ "I just don't understand"  
"clearly…we'll be here all damn day"  
Malik looked at his friend, violet eyes screaming child like innocence, "c'mon Ry, I need you, please"  
The other boy sighed in defeat, "alright, but I'm leaving early"  
"why"  
a hand slapped to his forehead and Ryou shuddered, "I have a date"  
"you! A date! Wow…I didn't think that could happen"  
Ryou snorted, "yes, it's very possible Malik, me and him are going to see a gig"  
"what kind of gig? Some sappy emo music or dance worthy indy rock?" "it's Jimmy Eat World" the teenager sighed heavily, "they're good"  
"I won't comment" the basketball player added, "but don't let it get too intimate"  
"how do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused.  
"just, don't get too up close and personal, you don't know what kind of guy he could turn out to be"  
Ryou laughed heartily and went back to scribbling in the jotter, "Malik, Bakura's nice, he wouldn't"  
"just be careful"

Ryou walked home that night with thoughts buzzing through his mind. All the knowledge seemed to have been pushed out of Malik's brain and into his, he felt like he could solve anything given to him, except the whole dating game. The boy was still freaking out about it. What to wear, and now thanks to Malik, the possibility of something other than a sweet goodnight kiss. Never would it happen, never would he let it.

The front door was locked. Ryou grunted and struggled in his pocket to find his keys. Amane had gone out, so much for –I wish you were staying home Ry- ch.

With a bang, the front door hit the wall and Ryou strode in, putting his books down in order to slide the jacket and converse off. Taking a long gaze in the mirror he sighed out and pondered on the state of his appearance.

"to change or not to change, questionable" he muttered, biting into a gleaming red apple and jogging up the stairs into his bedroom.  
"fallout boy for a jimmy eat world gig, maybe not the best choice of clothes"  
rifling through his wardrobe, Ryou took out many band tees and threw them on the bed, none would do and a jimmy eat world shirt itself might look too posy, or it might in Bakura's mind, it seemed pretty logical to him. "this"  
the 16-year-old held a rich brown three quarter length shirt against his torso, smiling in approval then gazing down. Would those jeans really do? Changing into the fresh shirt, Ry decided the jeans would do, it was only a gig afterall.

"brush, rinse, smile" Ryou said to himself as he shoved the peppermint gel covered toothbrush into his mouth, scrubbing away then removing the mixture, swirling some water in his mouth then smiling at his reflection.  
"pearly white" the boy giggled, "nice and fresh and kissable…good grief, I'm never saying that again"

So the clock struck ten to eight. Ryou shivered as a car pulled up outside. Sprinting to the window in the landing, the boy peeped out cautiously only to find Bakura walking up the path looking rather hot in tight leather trousers and a very open black shirt revealing a silver nipple ring along with a tattoo just under it. The schoolboy tried not to drool.

Opening the front door Ryou smiled as his date leant against the porch door, "ready to go kiddo"  
Ryou locked the front door, "ready"

**x**

**Ssor – it's late, I just saw and advert for a magnum and really crave one now, and I'm cutting it short here. 'it's never monkey!' ooo ollie loves indy and punk rock (I really shouldn't watch quizmania, just influences me too much) so yes, sleep well lovely people .x.**


End file.
